


Raiden x Reader - My Personal Blond Bodyguard

by ahira



Category: Metal Gear, Metal Gear Solid, Raiden - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, metal
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahira/pseuds/ahira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fanfiction is in portguese, if you want you can translate it but I don't think that google will help with that.<br/>Isto é uma fanfiction [RAIDEN X READER] ou seja o leitor é o protagonista principal da história.<br/>Neste mundo maravilhoso de Metal Gear tu és uma nova agente na Fox Hound, misteriosa e com um passado terrível rapidamente és o alvo número um do Liquid que tenta de mil maneira capturar-te, acontece que a Fox Hound contrata o Raiden para ser o teu private bodyguard, o que irá acontecer entre tu e o Raiden só saberás se leres esta FanFiction!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raiden x Reader - My Personal Blond Bodyguard

Levantas-te da cama depois de teres mal pregado olho durante a noite devido aos pesadelos repetitivos, o teu corpo está cansado e as tuas pernas pesadas como se tivesses pedras agarradas a elas. Olhas para o maior espelho do teu quarto examinando o teu corpo por inteiro, notas que por mais bonito que te pareça ele contem feridas e cicatrizes de um passado tão obscuro que tu tanto escondes por baixo da tua pele, tão difícil de esquecer algo que te transformara numa arma de combate, mas não ficas triste pois apesar de teres uma certa parte Cyborg no teu corpo há mais de 70% humano em ti, sorris e abres o armário para escolher a roupa que vais usar no teu primeiro dia na Fox Hound, irás conhecer as instalações, os quartos, os departamentos, cada parte da Fox Hound vai ser desvendada e não podes ir nem muito formal nem muito militar.

Tens três hipóteses:

a.) - Casual

b.) - Casual mas mais inspirado na área militar

ou

c.) - O mais ousado

No final acabas por escolher o __, e sais de casa linda e aterradora aos olhos das outras pessoas, notas que há admiração nos olhos deles, mas não das a tua parte mais caridosa continuas a andar até ao estacionamento enquanto o vento da-te um ar sedutor, tiras o sensor do alarme do carro e carregas, as luzes acendem e o teu carro é um :

a2.) - Mustang

b2.) - Jaguar

 

c2.) - Bugatti

Foste sempre boa a escolher o carro ideal para ti e este foi a melhor compra que alguma vez tiveste. Rapidamente entras no carro e pões as mãos no volante sentindo a pele confirmando se tudo está bem para iniciares a manobra.

O transito está tão rápido, olhas para o teu relógio e constas que ainda são 7:20 e o teu encontro é as 8:00, não acreditas que vais ter de esperar, mas surgiu-te uma ideia fantástica de espreitar o estabelecimento antes do guia chegar. Avistas a Fox Hound e o guarda do estacionamento privado acena-te com a mão, é tempo de mostrares a tua identificação para ele deixar-te passar.

– Identificação.

Sem sequer cumprimentar-te tu estendes a mão com a tua identificação própria da Fox Hound que o Snake forneceu-te.

– Senhorita (nome) , tenha um bom dia.

Assim que ouves as últimas palavras do guarda arrancas em direção a um lugar disponível para estacionares o teu carro, acontece que o único lugar disponível é ao pé de um carro igual ao teu, que grande coincidência, pensas. Enquanto trancas o teu carro ficas a observar o carro ao teu lado tentando descobrir uma pista do dono, mas tu falhas na tua missão quando lembras-te que ainda queres espreitar os compartimentos da Fox Hound antes do encontro.

Encontras um elevador e embarcas em direção do piso 0 onde deveria estar localizada a receção para confirmares a tua presença, pensas tu, pois tudo fazia sentido na tua cabeça.

Mas quando as portas abrem-se e tu das o teu primeiro passo a tua mente realiza que estas no piso errado e rapidamente tentas ir para trás mas o elevador já se fora, agora a tua única hipótese de salvamento é tentares encontrar alguém ou um caminho para a receção. Os teus olhos percorrem cada corredor enquanto que as pernas seguem por um outro caminho de modo a tentares ver aquele piso rapidamente, avistas finalmente uma sala enorme com uma porta maciça e um papel que diz tanta porcaria sobre precaução que tu nem queres saber, arrancas-o e entras para dentro do desconhecido, à medida que entras-te podes-te notar uma grande diferença na temperatura, aquela sala inundava de uma frescura confortável, a sala encontrava-se equipada com um padrão florestal com plantas e árvores espalhadas por todo o terreno, começas a pensar que é uma sala de treinamento até que uns arbustos começam a mexer e tu estranhas, um mugido enquanto que um Gekko salta para cima de ti, mas tu és uma agente especializada e profissional o teu corpo proibi-te de ficares parada e com uma velocidade feroz consegues desviar-te do teu inimigo e com a ajuda de uma acrobacia pões-te em cima da cabeça do Gekko , as tuas unhas transformaram-se em garras e então consegues crava-las na cabeça da máquina destruidora e prolongas as tuas garras até cortares-o de cima a baixo, o bicho ainda não está completamente desligado então das o teu golpe final e com uma acrobacia pões-te no ar e fazes uma cambalhota e refletes-te diretamente para o Gekko deitado no chão há medida que o atinges com as tuas garras, mas agora com choques elétricos consegues notar que as últimas forças vitais do teu inimigo começam a extinguir-se e quando o acertas pela última vez ele já não dá sinal de vida.

Ficas de pé a observar o Gekko morto por ti,as tuas garras então começam lentamente a transformar-se numas unhas de humana normal a tua fúria começa a desaparecer e o teu sangue já arrefecera, mas os teus olhos continuam ativos, os teus sentidos notaram a presença de mais um indivíduo naquela sala, tu esperas até que ele saia detrás da enorme vegetação.

– Posso dizer que foi incrível não estava à espera de uma visita ao meu campo de treinamento.

O cabelo dele é branco como a neve, os olhos dele percorrem-te e notas que ele fora geneticamente mudado à pouco tempo, reconheces o fato que ele usa, fora uma antiga linha de fatos para Cyborgs que se extinguira, a partir daí chegas à conclusão que o homem à tua frente tem uma versão antiga de sangue branco com necessidade de filtragem.

– Não fora nada de especial, só estava a procura de alguém que me pudesse indicar o caminho para a receção e por mais incrível que pareça neste piso só existe esta sala enorme.

Não sabes o que te deu para começares a dar conversa ao loiro à tua frente sentis-te uma certa confiança e aceitaste-a.

– Uma nova recruta,hum... Eu sou o Raiden e não sei se reparas-te estava um papel na porta a dizer...

Não o deixas-te acabar a frase e mostras o papel rasgado ao Raiden.

– Está aqui tanta porcaria escrita que nem me dei ao luxo de ler, vais ter de fazer um novo papel, e desta vez por favor põe só uma frase grande e visível para todos, oh desculpa, o meu nome é (nome).

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha quase invisível por detrás daquele fato, será que tu exageras-te ?

– Então (nome) queres que te leve à receção ?

Sem que estivesses à espera o Raiden ofereceu-te ajuda e tu abanaste a cabeça e seguiste-o por aqueles corredores a fora, enquanto ias passando por compartimentos ele ia-te explicando tudo, o que era , quem é que treinava em que salas, os pisos, nunca pensaste que ele fosse um bom guia.

Algo despertara-lhe a atenção, pois antes de chegarem à receção ele parou e estendeu os braços não te deixando passar olhando-te nos olhos.

– Raiden eu acho que já sei onde é a receção.

– Intriga-me imenso, de onde é que vieste antes de seres recrutada para a Fox ?

Tu pensas em omitir a verdade só que o teu coração não te deixa e o teu cérebro diz que futuramente ele poderá ler o teu ficheiro, tu decides contar-lhe a verdade.

– Vim dos Patriots.

Aquela resposta afetara-lhe, tu sabias , os braços dele ficaram fracos e tu conseguiste abaixar um e passar enquanto o Raiden ficara ali especado com um braço alevantado encostado à parede.

– (nome) , amanha começa o teu treino...comigo.

A voz do Raiden parecia incerta é claro que aquilo afetara-lhe, mas que poderia ele fazer, pegar em ti e levar-te de volta ao passado para reformulares as tuas escolhas ? As palavras afetam os sentimentos, pensas para dentro de ti.

Segues em frente para a receção, estendes-lhe o papel com o encontro marcado lá escrito.

– Olá senhora (nome), a sua presença está confirmada por favor espere na sala de espera enquanto eu procuro alguém disponível para lhe fazer uma visita guiada.

Lembraste-te do Raiden e as tuas forças começaram a ceder, o teu corpo começou a deslizar pela poltrona vários flashbacks foram passando pela tua cabeça, numa delas estava o Liquid e tu, juntos a pressionar um botão que levara à destruição e à morte de muitas pessoas inocentes.

– De momento não consigo encontrar ninguém senhora (nome), o último grupo fora para uma missão com o Snake e o Raiden simplesmente desaparecera...

– Não faz mal ...(leste o nome que estava preso à camisola da mulher) Susie, eu já dei uma vista de olhos por uma parte portanto vou passear para descobrir o resto.

– Tem certeza senhora (nome) ?

– Chama-me só por (nome) afinal somos quase da mesma idade.

A Susie corou e continuou os seus deveres, podes-te notar que ela gostou da tua simpatia e com um sorriso entras no elevador, mas desta vez já tens as indicações do Raiden e com cuidado escolhes o último piso pois chegaste à conclusão que precisas de apanhar ar sem sair do estabelecimento.

As portas abrem-se e tu aprecias uma estufa linda com várias plantas exóticas que tu nunca tinhas visto na tua vida, tu aproximas-te delas e dentre tantas escolhes uma:

a3.) Tiger Snake

b3.) - Arquilegia

c3.) - Daphne

 

Essa flor cativou-te tanto que o teu nariz foi arrastado para a cheirares, o teu nariz começou a aproximar-se da magnifica flor e num piscar de olhos tu tombas no chão juntamente com outro corpo em cima de ti a queda foi razoavelmente dorida e tendo sido inesperada os teus músculos estão presos, o indivíduo que empurrara e tombara contigo agora começara a levantar-se.

– (nome) mas tu és maluca ? Não viste o papel a dizer que as flores são todas venenosas, por um segundo eu perdia-te!

Aquelas palavras fizeram-te estremecer e quando voltas ao teu "eu" reparas-te nas palavras "perdia-te" e ficaste indignada porque tu não és dele para ele te perder, rapidamente começas a compor-te.

– Desculpa Raiden se não olho para os avisos, mas eu não sou tua para me perderes!

Os olhos dele caíram tanto que tu pensaste que ele fosse desmaiar, só que ele simplesmente continuava a olhar para o chão, sentado com o seu cabelo loiro a ser constantemente despenteado por causa do vento do telhado.

– Tens razão.

Por fim ele falou e a tristeza inundou o ar, se calhar ele perdera alguém assim ou quase assim, pensaste. Não interessava afinal tu não eras de ninguém e ele era egoísta por pensar dessa maneira.

– A Susie disse-me que tu desapareceras quando ela andava a procura de alguém para me guiar, mas afinal estavas aqui, tiveste medo de mim ?

A tua maneira de ser impedia-te de dar descanso aquele rapaz loiro e misterioso, a tua língua conseguia ganhar o seu próprio controle e falar certas e determinadas coisas.

– Acho melhor ires para casa já não há nada para veres aqui, amanhã começaremos o teu treino e eu continuarei a nossa guia pela Fox...simplesmente hoje não é o dia.

Ele levantara-se e num salto voara pelo céu a fora, tu correste para ver se ele caíra, mas tu foste tão estúpida em acreditar nisso, ele sorrira e continuara a saltar de prédio em prédio.

– Tempo de sair daqui.


End file.
